Together, as One
by bookworm563
Summary: Everything he lived with and learned to love was gone. Everything but his memories of the past. And they threatened to take that away from him too. And he was left helpless to stop them. No one was there, no one could protect him, and no one could protect his memories, his hope. They left him with nothing. But what if there were angels hidden in plain sight? More chapters may come!


**Okay guys, I am so angry! Like, I want to rip off someone's head off and feed the scarpes to my dog angry. Any volunteers? Xd, I'm kidding, but I'm still very mad! I had the next chapter for 'The Consequences of Change,' and 'The Return of the Parasitica,' written up, and I was editing it. Then, the stupid power goes off! Everything got erased! ****_Everything_****! I should write them again, but I wrote them four times, and when I was ****_finally_**** happy with them, THE POWER GOES OUT! I just had to write this, I'm too angry to focus on my other stories. Later guys, when I've finally calmed down. Can you blame me for not wanting to rewrite them now?**

**Disclaimer: *Says in sarcastic tone* Yes, cause a six grader who barely has time to finish her homework and do her chores can own an amazing T.V. show, have people write stories based off on her T.V. show, and make more than a million people watch something she, out of all people, created. All while trying to manage her personal life. Sure, buddy… **

**For those who do not speak sarcasm: No! Okay, we happy now? Does everyone get it? Or do you want to rub it in that my dream will never come true in my face even more? Heh, sorry, that was harsh. Alright, I apologize for that. But no, don't own it. ****L**

**Casey's Pov**

It was the same routine, every night. I would escape the lair at three a.m., when I was sure everyone was sleeping, even Master Splinter. If they knew what I did each night, they would surely stop me, but this was important. As in get-up-at-three-in-the-morning-early-and-walk-into-a-broken-house important.

Today was no different. I was scared, terrified, every night, but I knew if I were to have the slightest chance of ever being fully happy again, I had to do this. No, my life wouldn't be complete if I didn't do this every night. Not even if it had April in it.

I was looking for my little sister and my dad. The family that supported each other and grown with one another since my mother past away. I thought that if they went somewhere, they would be here. This house had so much meaning towards us, it felt safe and brought back good memories. It's exactly what you need after an alien invasion. So in the end, I decided this would be a better place to check than looking around aimlessly each night, not sure where I am looking.

The first few nights I would use the door to get into the house, but that hurt too much. I remember every time I walked through that door, my sister, dad, and back then, my mom, had always greeted me by the door. And if they were working late at night, my sister would always be walking with me. I would always have someone there, I was just so use to it.

And I couldn't help but feel like I was going to see my family waiting for me like they always did when I walked through the doors. And I couldn't control my emotions, I wasn't good at that thing, and I would feel hope that they would be there, only to be devastated that all I found was the destruction the Kraang had caused.

After a week, I couldn't take it anymore, so I started getting into the house by a shattered window, with only dull shards of glass hanging in the edges. Today was no different.

I carefully climb through what was left of the window, knowing the consequences of me getting cut. I mean, those guys were _ninjas_. They could spot anything, especially if it had to do with one of their friends. If I got even the tiniest scratch, there would be no avoiding the questions and the worries.

I lay my finger on the flashlight button, nervous to turn it on. The flash light I had packed wasn't used to know where I was going-I knew this house like I know my own name-but to see if I could spot one of them.

I hate the feeling in my gut, the _hope. _Sometimes, I think it would just be better if I didn't have that emotion, things wouldn't hurt as much as they did if I didn't have it. But then, sometimes, I thought, without hope, I would have given up, and there would be no chance what-so-ever. And I don't know what would hurt more, trying but in the end not succeeding, or not trying at all, but I do know the chances of finding them were greater if I at least tried. I would search the world for them, but for now, all I can do is search the house and hope. No matter how bad the devastation will be, no matter what I find, I need to hope. I find it ironic really, how hope is like a miracle that keeps you going, but also a hell that slows you down.

Taking a deep breath like I do every time, I flick the switch, and the flashlight's bulb illuminates the room, giving a false sense of light. Now, some people might think I'm crazy thinking that, I mean, a flashlight gives light. But no, my light, my light means joyfulness and hope. This stupid battery powered contraption isn't light, it's a fraud that has gotten everyone to believe it has the right to be called light. Everyone but me, and I don't plan to.

Looking around the room, I see a cracked television, ripped to shred velvet curtains, and a few flipped over chairs, but nothing else, just like every other day. Just to be sure, I softly call out, "Dad?" "Angel?" Oh yeah, Angel, that was my little sister. No, she _is_ my little sister, she's still alive, she has to be. They both have to, I already lost my mom, I couldn't lose them too. I can feel myself suck in my breath and my heart stop as I hear a movement, and I jump a little, a little bit by surprise of there actually being a sound in my home, but mostly from the excitement I felt, and the actual hope. Not the forced hope I make myself to have in order to survive the horrible ordeal.

Looking around the room once more, I call out their names again, and I cannot take the anticipation out of my voice. And in reality, I don't want to. It's been so long since there has been a sound in here, what else could it be?

But this time, nothing calls back at me. For one second…two seconds…three seconds…**_bam!_** I've been with the turtles and fighting criminals long enough that I immediately recognize the sound. A gun shot.

"Put your hands up, or will I destroy you and what you have left of this dump you call a house!" A booming voice fills the air, and I realize I felt better with the echoing silence than this man threatening me, and the place I have learned to call home. '_But there is no way I surrender! Casey Jones never surrenders, especially when he or something that he is close to him gets threatened! '_ I think to myself, cracking my knuckles, ready to defend me and the last bit of memories this house holds until I find my family-which I will-and repair it.

"Alright you scum…" I start, but then stop in surprise. Not scum…scums. There are four more, each stepping from the shadows and stepping next to who I'm guessing would be the leader of the group. The two men, one on each end of the line, holds a baton and has muscles large enough to beat even Shred-head down. They both looked identical, I was guessing they were twins. The one to the left of their boss holds a knife, he is not buff, but he is small and skinny, which will give him agility and speed. He also looks like the youngest one in the group, maybe in his mid-twenties, so he'll have a lot of energy thanks to being young. Not qualities you want a guy with a sharp knife to have. Turning my head a bit, I see a guy to the right of the leader holding a…ax. Interesting weaponry choice, but I know the ax is no joke, and that it's deadly dangerous. One side can chop you in half, the older can knock you in the head or pretty much anywhere with so much force that you'd be dead in a second. Finally, the one in the middle holds a gun, I can't tell exactly which type, but I know he's not playing when he threatened me, and I figured that gun could take away a life of anyone in a heart-beat. And by the looks of it, he won't hesitate to do so to.

Now, usually I would charge into battle no matter what the risk, but this is different. These are five deadly man threatening to take my life away-which would not be the first time someone has done it-but also destroy the little bit of not one a house, but a home, I have left. And what if by a slim chance my family were here? What if these men found them, took them, and did something horrible to them? I couldn't save them, this guy has major back-up. And plus, I didn't bring any weapons, because that would make it too hard to get into the window. No, the risk wouldn't be worth all I may be sacrificing.

Growling, I reluctantly raise my hands up in the air, and it is like I feel the man smiling with satisfaction and amusement. That sicko. I'll come back for him one day, but for now…

"Who are you? What do you want?" I snarl, glaring him down with such hatred it surprise him for a spilt second, but he quickly regained his composure.

"We are the Night Harvesters. We come into people's apparently abandoned homes, and steal whatever may have of worth. Pretty simple, actually, but you know, I think to understand the concept you would have to get a brain. Can anyone lend him one?" He asks, looking around his companions, with fake genuine, and his men all give a hearty laugh in union, until the leader raises a hand to signal them to stop. _Seems like they have been practicing that for a while. _I think to myself.

"Yeah, I actually do. I would give you the directions, but like you said, you would need a brain for that. Want me to pick one up for you?" I ask. If that's the game he wants to play, so be it.

Their leader glares at me, but I just return the stare, not allowing him to see any weakness. This is my home. I will protect it with the little dignity I have left at this moment.

With an annoyed and somewhat offended expression on his face, he quickly snaps his fingers, and the little guy that wielded a knife comes dashing towards me, and in a blink of an eye his knife is right in front of my throat, leaving a lump in it when I try to swallow.

"Hold him steady, Fang, don't let him escape." The leader said to the man, known as Fang, and the young man gave a small nod, looking me in the eyes. I see no pity, just enjoyment and amusement._ What is wrong with this guy? _

"Listen boy. I don't appreciate you talking to me in such a manner." The leader spat, and nodded to the men at the end of the line they had formed. With the knife still at my throat, I get pushed back to the wall, and get hung up in the air. Looking down, I see an arm to my right, and an arm to my left, both holding me about five feet off the ground, leaving me feet dangling in the air. Those creeps, the twin looking guys are holding me captive by hanging me in the air, in my own house! Who does that?

"So while Bruce, Bacchus, and Fang hold you down, me and my little friend Lars here, we're going to take a look around here, take whatever we please. And if you dare move, Fang will not hesitate to slice your head off and feed your scrapes to his pets." The leader of the group announced, his name still unknown. Fang smiled at me like an evil scientist…or maybe a mad hobo, and it was creepy._ What twenty-something year old would enjoy this? Why would anyone enjoy this? What the hell is wrong with these people?_

"What! No! Since when do you have permission to rob my house? Especially when I'm right here!" I shout, and I feel the knife coming closer to my throat, and I knew that was the last warning I would get to shut up.

"Since the person who lives in this house is now under my command and is left to do nothing to stop me." The leader growled, and snapped his head to the bulky man wielding an axe. "Lars! Search the house for anything valuable! Break anything that isn't broken, rip everything to shreds, I don't care! But only come back once you've checked every corner, every crack, in this dump!" The leader barked to the man with the ax now known as Lars.

I want to scream out, tell them they cannot harm my house, but if I do, my head will be lie dead on the floor, and I may not be able to find my little sister and dad.

_My family! Wait, what if they were here today? What if that soft sound I heard earlier was actually them? If they are, Lars is going to find them, he'll search everywhere! No, I have to get to them if they are here, I can't take any chances!_

I shift back and forward, attempting to break from the strong grip of Bruce and Bacchus, while trying to avoid the knife Fang was holding to my throat, but my attempts are in vain. Fang sticks the knife even deeper into my throat that it now cuts the skin, and a thin line of blood starts trailing down my neck onto my sweater. At first I am in shock, but then the pain starts spreading like a virus, and I want to cry out, but bite my lip for the greater good. I guess I consider myself lucky, I mean, he could have sliced my head off clean. Maybe he's in a good mood today or something?

_Jones! Is now really the time to be making jokes?_ My own mind snaps right back at me. I think I'm starting to hang around the guys too much, I'm starting to handle situations differently than I used to. I'm starting to laugh my worries away, like Mikey. Not good with a knife being point at your throat…

"Griffin! I found two things!" Lars exclaimed running back to his master, that I now know of as Griffin. So we have Griffin: The leader with a gun, Fang: The speedy, young, psycho one, with a knife, Bruce and Bacchus: The twins who have muscles and batons, and Lars: The one with the axe and is like the second in command of their crazy leader. Yay…

"Ah, what have you found?" Griffin asks, bringing me back to the terrible reality I was living through.

"This." Lars states, and as he brings out a golden locket, carved with the word "Angel" on the front, and "Casey" on the back. . It was me and my sister's gift that our mom gave her before she passed away. That locket meant the world to us. Angel and I would sometimes sit in her room when we felt we would never feel happiness, and examine the locket. We told each other stories about mom while holding the locket in both of our hands, and we imagined the memories going into this locket to be kept safe if we ever forgot anything about her. Over time, we stop imagining, because we felt like it was real. That locket was what held all the memories of our mother, and what we used when we felt we desperately needed her comfort.

"Give that back!" I shout, unable to contain myself, and I see the knife coming towards me, but abruptly stops.

"Wait up Fang." Griffin said softly but forcefully. "It seems this piece of jewelry is meaningful to the persistent little brat. Since he actually had the guts to talk back, let's torture him a bit longer."

_Me and my big mouth._ I think mentally slapping myself. I want to scream to give it back, but now that Griffin has the locket, I'm scared what he will do to it if I talk back once more.

"So, Lars, what makes this precious little gift so valuable to me?" Griffin said, turning his gaze to Lars, but I still feel the evilness directed towards me radiating off his body, like you felt the sun's heat on a summer day, except ten times more intense.

"It seems to be made out of gold, Master." Lars, said, and brought out the locket, swaying it back and forth in a hypnotizing motion, between his two fingers.

I wince as the boss violently snatches the golden locket from the ax man, and I can see Griffin studying it intensely with a look of disappointment written on his face.

"So-something wrong master?" Lars stuttered, looking worriedly at his leader.

"Is something wrong, Lars? No, nothing is wrong at all. Except for the fact that you brought me a piece of junk! This is fake gold, nothing more! It is just an everyday necklace!" Griffin shouted, his face turning so red that he looked like he was about to burst. I would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that I was as angry as hell with him.

_No, it is not just a random necklace. It is a locket that means the world to me and my sister, and if you touch it one more time I will find a way to escape and become your worst nightmare. _I wanted to shout, but for the greater good kept quiet, no matter how strong the urge was.

"How idiotic can you be? We've been doing this for months now, you are not new to this! I give you a simple task, get me something worthwhile, and you bring me trash? Why must I do everything myself?" Griffin continued and suddenly Raph's temper seemed mild compared to this guy. This was not like the guy I had first met, calm and mysterious. This was a whole new person, angry and looked ready to smash someone's head off. I just hope I wasn't nominated for the volunteer.

Bruce, Bacchus, and Fang remain perfectly calmed and relaxed, as if they had witnessed this now many times before and it meant nothing to them. Well, haven't these guys had a nice career.

"Worthless! Stupid!" He screamed, and the next few seconds would leave me traumatized for the rest of my life, I knew. For I saw his mammoth hands grasp the locket, and with anger fueling him, he snapped it in half.

"No!" I shouted, squirming against the twins, but Fang did nothing to stop me, remembering his leader's request. All that the twins did was tighten their grasp on me and I feel a bruise forming on my arms, but at this moment, I can care less.

"Garbage! Useless!" The man keeps on screaming, and forcefully threw the locket onto the wooden floor.

"Stop! You can't do that!" I desperately scream, tears of emotional pain pricking at the corner of my eyes.

"We risked the chance of getting caught by the police, and went into the freezing night air instead of being warm and cozy in out beds, _for this?" _Griffin shouted, and as in slow motion, he raises his boot, and smashes on the heart where the name "Angel," was carved. Tiny fragments of the small heart went scattering everywhere, and it was like I can see the memories me and Angel had collected over the years slipping away and getting caught in the drift that flew in the night air.

**"****_No!"_** I cry out, watching in horror. Tears now clouded my vision, but they refused to fall. They said crying was a way of reliving sadness. Well the tears just sad there, as if since I was around these even men, I was not allowed to feel relief.

I am unable to speak anymore, my mouth moves, but no words are coming from it. My eyes are like a full moon, they shine with tears and are as wide as the moon.

Whether from smashing a thing that brought me hope, memories, and happiness, or finally getting his anger out, he seemed to calm down a bit.

"You said you have found two things. What is the other?" Griffin grunted, extending his hand. This time, Lars hesitated, a battle going on in his brain. It seemed as if Lars was aware of the fact that if this wasn't something full of worth, there would be some physical damage done to him.

After a few seconds, Griffin grew impatient. "Lars, I asked you a question. What. Is. The. Other?" He said through gritted teeth, and slowly Lars brought out a rectangular…

No. It couldn't be. Please, no…

It was. Inside Lars hand was a silver picture frame, holding a faded but visible photo of my family a few years back on Christmas Eve. My sister was dressed in a red dress with fur as white as snow edging the bottom. My dad and mom were standing side by side, holding hands, wearing bracelets me and Angel had made from them. It has been a while since I seen my dad smile like that. I was wearing an over-sized hockey mask that barely fit me, but my mom told me I would grow into it. And I did. And I wore it until this day. That picture was more special than any other family photo, because it was the last day we spent with my mom.

Yeah, my mom died on Christmas Day. She had left the house sharing a wink with my dad, saying she had to do last minute Christmas shopping for the "people at her work." She never came back. Police officials came to our house, delivering the bad news, and handing Angel and I a locket, saying it was a gift meant for them that she had to pick up. We cried that day, cried our eyes out. The Christmas celebration was cancelled, and even though about a few months later my relatives informed us we would still have a Christmas once we gathered our bearings, it never came. And I don't think it ever will. It was actually five days until Christmas, another reason why I was looking so hard for my mother. I couldn't spend the anniversary of my mom's death alone, it would be too painful.

"Hey! Put that back!" I yell, but Griffin ignores me, instead examining the picture frame. Ah, good condition. Very expensive. Real silver. Nice job Lars, you are lucky you have redeemed yourself." Griffin stated, looking pleased.

"Yes, this is definitely a keeper." Griffin smiled, nodding his head. "But we can expose of the hideous picture. It has no use to me." The leader grunted, and snatched the photo out of the picture frame.

"Leave that alone!" I holler, ignoring how hard Bruce and Bacchus are squeezing my arms.

"Oops. Too late." Griffin said with fake sympathy , ripping the photo into a million tiny shreds.

**"****No!" **I scream out, not violently shaking, trying to loosen myself from their grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want that picture? If I would have known I would have just chewed it up rather than rip it." Griffin said, a sly smile creeping onto his face, like a shadow slowly forming when the sun rises.

"Come on boys. We got what we needed." Their horrible leader chuckled, and he started out the door with Lars and Fang.

Tossing me on the floor like a rag doll, Bruce and Bacchus hurry up to catch up to their group of monsters.

I lay on my knees, now sobbing, as I gather up as much remains of the shattered locket and ripped-to-shreds photo as I can find. These _monsters_ did not break simply objects, they broke my memories, my hope. It's funny, not the ha-ha funny, but the weird funny. The shattered heart resembles how I feel at this moment, and probably forever, and the ripped photo shows how my family is, torn apart and gone.

I stay there on my knees, crying out and sobbing, wishing someone was here. My dad, my sister, my mom. I need them so bad right now, I just…can't.

**"****No!" **I scream into the night air, pounding my fists onto the floor.

"Dad!"

"Angel!"

"Mom!"

I don't care if they are not here, I still scream out for their love and comfort. The only thing to remind me of my family was gone, including the actual people who made up my own family.

But I needed them. And I couldn't help but calling out.

I know I am not going to get up from where I am in a while, if I don't have my family, I at least want my home. But I'm not leaving this room, this is where the remains of the photo and necklace are, the ones that are not too small to be seen or carried away from the wind into the various lands, eventually landing on someone's yard, and that person would not even know that in their own yard, a piece of my heart laid. Plus, I didn't even want to see the damage done to the other rooms. These items were hidden very well, only someone who knew where they were could find them. In order to find them, you would literally have to break the floors off. To think that a few days ago, I felt like I could never feel anymore hopeless than I already did. Boy, I would kill to feel like I did earlier, I could live with that pain, but this pain, it was unbearable.

So I laid there, crying. For me, for my family, for the memories, for my home, for that Christmas day, for everything that I had been reminded of or had lost today.

There was no hope.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Raph's Pov**

We had been searching for hours now, having no idea where our human friend had run off too. We had all woken up the morning, claiming we were disturbed by an unknown reason, even April and Master Splinter.

Deciding to wake up Casey to investigate, not wanting to leave him alone in the lair when we all went out, we ventured into his room, only to find that he wasn't there. After that Shredder incident, we didn't need a reminder of what trouble he could get himself into, and decided to search every bit of the lair. After about thirty stupid minutes, nobody could find him!

Suddenly, April crashed to the ground, saying she had a splitting headache, and could hear the cries of someone. She said she didn't know who, but she only got these signals to someone she was close to, which was like a siren flashing the name 'Casey,' ever and over again. Of course, it could be her dad or some family member, but we all woke up with an uneasy feeling and found Casey missing yet his weapons were here. It kinda made sense, I mean, that including cries from someone you were close to don't happen at the same time just because of a coincidence.

We decided to stick together, including Master Splinter. I don't know why he wanted to come, maybe the situation was worse than we thought, if it was Casey. Or maybe he just wanted to protect us, who knows. With all the mutants and villains of New York wishing we were dead and all, I don't blame him.

Anyways, now we've been up on the streets for quite a while now, and the sun was going to rise soon. But there was no way I was going back home with the uneasy feeling in my gut and one of best friends missing. The thing about being so close to someone that you have a sixth sense when they are in trouble is a gift yet a curse. It lets you know there is a big chance something is wrong, yet makes you worried and troubled for what could be nothing. And the sinking feeling I had in my gut was no exception.

Now we were searching around a broken down, wooden house. Something happened here, something bad, I knew it. Don't ask me why or how, I just did.

"You…you guys feel that? April asked mysteriously, and I felt a chill run up my spine. That girl was cool and all, but ever since we discovered her psychic powers, she started to become _real _creepy.

"Yes! For once I'm not crazy!" Mikey shouted with relief, and I couldn't help but face-palm. Sometimes he was just too much.

"Yeah Mikey, go ahead. Now that we all know something feels wrong here, shout out to the world, letting them know of our presence." I snap sarcastically, and he gives me a sheepish grin.

"Can you guys cut it out!" April snapped. "I think we should investigate if we all feel something is wrong."

"Alright guys, on three." Leo whispered, taking this situation seriously. I guess I should too, I mean it's not everyday me, Leo, Donnie, Splinter, April, and _Mikey _all agree that something bad is going on .

One…two…three! Leo signals with his fingers, and we all jump through the door, weapons out and ready to fight anything that may be a threat. We look around the room, expecting to see an enemy, but instead we find a slumped figure, shaking and sobbing.

We all seem confused for a bit, but then Leo calls out, "Hello?" The person either chose to ignore us or didn't hear us, because they didn't respond.

Taking a few cautious steps forwards, aware of the fact that this may be a trap, we squint at the slumped figure.

I can't help but gasp at the sight that I saw. "Casey!"

**Casey's POV**

I thought I might have heard the door creak open, but I wasn't sure and I didn't have the care nor the strength to check. I have been up afor the past four hours, not being able to fall asleep, never seeming to run out of tears.

I slightly hear my name, but my head is pounding by the lack of sleep and how hard I have been crying. But I can't help but wince at the concern at the name, it sounds like my father when he would come to see my crying after a day of being bullied, or moaning from pain after a hockey practice. It hurt, the memory hurt so bad.

I don't remember hearing anyone come towards me, but I do feel a pair of arms circle around my waist and two strong arms hold my shoulders. I can't help but look up no matter how much the pain is, it reminds me of my family comforting me too much and I cannot stop myself. The past made me do it.

I look up and see four green turtles, a rat, and a red headed girl. It takes me a while for my brain to comprehend who these people were and what was going on, but when it finally occurred to me I jumped back a little, but the arms holding me into place-Raph's-don't allow me to move much.

"Guys…I…" Is all I am able to croak out before sobs rack my body once more. I can't talk, my mouth, body, and heart won't let me.

I see the guys take a quick glance at each other, and they have an unspoken agreement.

"Sh…It's okay Casey. We're here, let it all out." A girl's voice, meaning it was April's, whispered in my ear, and I do. I am so glad they don't push me to talk and allow me to cry with them, because I can't stop the tears from flowing. They destroyed most of my house, took away to two most precious things I owned, and my family was nowhere to be found. It was too much.

No words are spoken as Raph, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Splinter, and April surround and hug me, giving me support for something they don't know. They must be so confused, but I don't care. Maybe I don't have my family, but I need _someone_ to be here. Even if it wasn't my family.

This must have gone on for hours, because I feel the sun start to rise, and after another forty-five hours of sobbing, I am left with no tears. All I do is whimper now as April holds me, and the guys squeeze my hands, shoulders, and legs. Someone messages my temples, and I've seen them do this with one another before. It sooths me, but I hope I am not making them do something personal and family related by doing this for me.

"Casey? Do you want to talk about it?" April asks, and the guys look at me with expectant eyes. I am confused to whether they really care or if they are just curious. A lot of people are. But I take a deep breath, knowing I have to talk about this if I am ever to get this out of my mind.

Giving a slight nod, I start telling my story the best I can. I hope they will be able to understand me, because I'm not capable of talking complete sentences yet. "Night Harvesters, some bad guys, they came and held me captive in my own house. Threatened me, knife to my throat…trashed a room…a special room." I choke, eyes filling with tears, but I continue. I can do this.

"They brought out special things…two of them. Things with my family, things I loved. A locket, and a picture. Both memories of my mom and family before they past away or left. I treasured them…they were the only things that gave me hope in this world I've lived in since my family disappeared…"

I realize that though the concept is getting harder to talk about, my voice is getting used to talking and it is easier to complete my sentences and express my thoughts. That doesn't make reliving the moment anymore easier though…

"They broke them, shattered them. Said they were worthless, they were trash." I choke again, tears I didn't know I had left threatening to fall from the walls known as my eyes, but I take a deep breath and continue on with my story.

"They left me with nothing, took away the last memories I had left of them. I was alone, and they left, just left me there." I finish, unable to speak anymore, and start to cry once more.

The sun is now up, but we are in a broken down house, no one would want to go in this rubbish, so we are safe.

They hold me once more, saying soothing words to me, and I am confused. _Why, why are they doing this? They only do this with each other, never to me. Why are they treating me like they treat each other?_

After a while, Raph finally has the courage to speak. "Ah...Casey. You told us about your sis ad your dad and all, but…" He didn't need to finish his sentence, I knew exactly what he was asking about. My mom. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Raph quickly added, a guilty look written on his face. _Well, I've gotten this far. They were going to find out eventually._ I sigh to myself, and look them in the eye, not sure if I was emotionally ready to relive the memory, but knowing I had to. I didn't know exactly why, but I knew I had to.

It was Christmas day. She lied about getting presents for some of her workers, when it really was a locket for me and my sister, Angel. She got…she got into a car accident and…" I collapse again, I couldn't complete this story, it was too hard, too painful.

And I had kept it hidden so long, none of them knew my story until now. I was the vigilante always looking for a fight, bickering over April, and doesn't think before he does things. None of them knew the pain and sorrow I carried with me. But now that they know, that the things I loved are destroyed, and that I may be an orphan, I finally feel like I don't have to hide it. And it feels ashaming, yet relieving at the same time. And maybe they feel weird because this is the first time they see this side to me, but maybe it's about time I finally let them.

"Dude, you don't have to say anything else." Mikey whispered, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was comforting me when we didn't even know each other that well.

I couldn't cry any ore, my heart and body didn't let me, so I just whimpered and shivered violently, clinging on the first people than my family I had finally opened myself up to.

"Case…why didn't you tell us earlier?" Raph asked, concern and a tiny bit of hurt hidden in the depths of my voice.

_Oh gosh, no, I hope he doesn't think it was because I thought he wasn't capable of helping out._

"It…well…because…Because I couldn't. You guys were going through so much stress with Karai and all, I decided to take matters into…into my own hands. I decided to you should search for Karai, since she like your sister and stuff." I take a look back, not daring to meet their eyes, when I noticed that a huge rat…Splinter…was off in the corner of the room now, and I just realized he was here._ Why is the whole group here? I don't get it._

"And…and daughter. " I added, to make it clear that I knew how much Karai meant to Splinter too.

"Darn it Casey! We could have done both! We could have helped! Why didn't you think this through! What are we just not good enough to help you out? Is that it?" Raph shouts furiously, his eyes burning with fire, and I feel myself dug myself deeper in the barrier the guys and April had formed at me at his unexpected burst of anger.

"N-no." I stutter, still at shock from when he screamed at me.

"Then-" Raph starts, but I see Leo pull him back. I only catch a few bits and pieces of the conversation. But it's enough for me to understand what they are talking about.

"Stop…hard on him…lost…family…mean!"

"…fault…doesn't trust…"

"…not it...know better…"

"…idiot…could…help!"

"…know, but…needs us…push anger aside….his side of the story."

I see Leo drag a shameful looking Raph back to us, and I can't help but cower, wondering what he was going to say to me. Now usually, I could deal with his anger, but I have gone through so much, and I felt so weak. I have been dreading the moment to tell them about it, and now that I am, it's an even scarier experience than I thought it would be. Plus, there are only a few times I have seen Raph look so angry, and it's when someone threatens his brothers. He must be _really _mad if I got him to this point.

Taking a deep breath-probably gathering his courage- Raph spoke to me. "Sorry Case. I got really mad, when a family member is in trouble or pain, and I can do something about it, I get really angry. But next time, just promise you'll ask us for help." Raph finished.

"Wait. What?" I ask again, super confused.

"You seriously gonna to ask me to repeat the apology?" Raph exclaims, and I realized that when I asked him to repeat it, he took it in a way that I was thinking he was a softie. I look at him, confusion in my eyes, and he seems to realize that I'm not teasing, and softens. I need to make sure I hear right, I need him to repeat what he just said.

"I said, that when a family member feels hurt, I like to be there and do something about it." Raph states slowly, making sure I absorb every word this time.

I can't talk back, I am speechless. There is nothing I can say, nothing I could do._ Family? No, I'm not their family. They're family, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Splinter. Heck, even April, they've known her for so long she is like a sister, plus her psychic abilities make her more mutant-like, like them. I'm just an average human who likes to beat thugs up._

"You don't have to lie. You can stop now." I say, finally coming up of the conclusion they were saying this out of pity and not truth.

"Don't have to lie? What the hell are you talking about? And stop doing what, being here for you?" Raph asked, at the rest looked at me with concerned eyes, or why knows, maybe just curious eyes.

"_I mean_, you don't have to treat me like I'm part of the family, it's alright. You don't have to treat me the way you treat each other when you get hurt, it's a family thing, I know. It's not meant for me. You can drop the act." I whisper painfully. In actuality, I don't want them to stop, I need to feel comforted and cared for because my family isn't here to do that for me, but I don't want them to give up their tradition and love just for me.

"Casey…what makes you say that? Who made you think like that?" Leo asked. _Come on, I appreciate that they are acting like this for me, but I'm feeling real guilty here!_

"Come on guys, you know what! You guys have known each other forever, and been through so much together. You have the right to call April a little sister, because you can see the bond between you guys. Me, I'm not part of this family, sure I'm a friend, but not family. It's not hard to understand." I mumble sadly, my voice raw with emotion.

"Casey Jones, listen to me." A voice commands me. Slowly looking up, I almost faint with surprise. _Donnie _is talking to me. "I don't care who or what told you that you weren't part of this family. But you are, and you mean the world to us, and if something ever happened to you we would react the same way as if something would have happened to one of us. We care about you like you are family. Because you _are._ So never think otherwise, even though we are not that close, you are like a brother to us. Understand?" Donnie concludes sternly, and I couldn't believe out of anyone who said it, _he_ said it.

I see the others firmly nodding their head, and I feel my heart rising from its dark cavern, though not by a lot, a little.

"Re-really?" I stutter, and Raph gives me a playful shove.

"Yes doofus, really. And if you ever need help looking for your family, just ask. We'll me honored to help."

_Doesn't surprise me that they didn't figure it out. Sorta obvious after all that happened._

But it is still hard to wrap my head around the idea. Up until a few moments ago I thought I was left with no family, and here they are telling me I have always been a part of their family. I didn't know what to feel.

That's when Master Splinter started walking towards us, and I have a feeling that he heard every word.

"Casey Jones, you are welcomed to stay at our lair anytime. And we will gladly look for your family, and we will not stop until we find them. But you must have hope, because without hope, you, and everyone all around us, will be nothing. And seeing how far you went in this situation, it seems like you have a lot of hope carried out with you, and never lose that. Because with hope, comes courage. And those two qualities make up a big part of you, even if you don't believe it or can't see it." Master Splinter said calmly, putting a paw on my shoulder.

"And Casey, we will find them. I swear to you that if it is the last thing we do, we will find your family, no matter what state they will be." Leo assures confidently, and I realize he says. "What state they will be," as in saying, if they are dead or alive.

"Thanks guys." I said, and give a half smile.

"We should get going." Raph says, getting up, but I grab his hand. "Please?" I ask shaking my head. I'm not ready to leave my home yet, no matter how comfy the air is, this will always be my true home, and I don't want to leave. Not yet. At least give me one more day.

Raph seems to understand and sits back down. "You know what guys, let's just stay here. We don't want to get risked getting caught." Raph lied, and I send him a grateful look.

All along I had thought I had lost my family, when it turns out I had two of them, and I didn't even know I was a part of one. And while I admit, it will be difficult to compare them with my real family, they still mean the world to me, and apparently they feel the same way about me.

And I know I am not completely healed, too much has happened today. I know I am still broken inside. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to give a real, full smile again. It is a mystery whether or not I will ever hear my sister laugh, or do my secret handshake with my dad right before he goes to work again. I don't know if I'll ever be fully healed. Yes, a lot of things that will happen in the future is a mystery to me.

But I do know that I will have someone to support me, and I will see my family again, one day. Maybe when I'm alive, maybe when I'm dead. And I do know I will carry through no matter what happens, and my heart will mend itself bit by bit.

I have two families. Maybe they are both dead, maybe one is alive while the other is dead, who knows. But I do know that no matter where my two families are, they have and will make up a part of who I am, and will always be watching me. No matter if they are up in heaven or still on the surface somewhere. I have two families that are, together, as one.

**Wow! I have no idea how I got to think of a 2,000 one-shot to vent out my anger, to an 8,000 word one shot full with emotion. I had no idea that my story was going to turn into ****_this_****!**

**And yeah, I'm aware Casey is OOC, but he lost part of his home, the two most meaningful objects to him, and his family is lost! I don't think he's going to go. "Durp, oh well! I'm just going to fight random fights after losing everything I every cared for!" No, that's not how this goes.**

**And I write this because I need so back story about Casey's past, or see him get emotional over his family, or something! They need to put more into this character, so many more people would care and love him! Please Nick, give me something to do with his mom, or someone!**

**I want to make this a multi-chapter, cause I had a great idea to continue this, but for now I'm going to leave it complete. I'm going to see what you guys think of it! I thought it was pretty good but as a wise person once said: "You don't start writing good stuff. You start out writing crap and thinking it's good stuff, and then gradually get better at it. That's why I say one of the most valuable traits is persistence." No, I'm serious. This is actually a quote. Thanks for the vote of confidence Octavia Butler!`**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thoughts, emotions, reactions, constructive criticism and more is welcomed! See ya! ;)**


End file.
